Halfway Normal
by dreamsnmusic
Summary: What if Bella never fell in love with Edward? What if the Cullens didnt show up until later and Bella lived a normal life before finding out about the wolves?
1. Welcome to Forks, again BPOV

***You know the deal. I dont own 's books or characters***

* * *

Forks, Washington.

I guess you could say its my hometown because I was born and raised there until my parents divorced and then I was off to Phoenix with my mother stuck to seeing my father every summer and he'd come up to me for holidays. It was fine to him because he got to see my mother who he is still hopelessly in love with. That is until she found Phil and then my father couldnt deal with things so easily.

Me and my father are so alike. Always had been, we arent big on displays of affection or showing our feelings. Though my mother wanted to be oblivious to him hurt I could see it hurt him. Mom was happy. She had found love with a younger man. Phil wasnt a bad person. I liked him just fine. I used to have those typical kid feelings though, that my mom and dad would get back together and I wouldnt have to go back and forth anymore. But I gave up on my dream. I just settled for my summers with my father and when my mom got married to Phil. I took it as a chance to move.

She wanted to be with Phil and I wasnt any help. I mean yeah I cleaned, cooked, I was more of a housewife than my mother could manage. It was my 'old soul' as I was told. And during summers with my father it was the same thing. Charlie couldnt cook to save his life. But for some reason I enjoyed taking care of him. I never had a real childhood. With mom I cared for her and I cared for Charlie too. But I wasnt alone in that feeling. Charlie's best friend Billy had been in a car accident and not only was his wife killed he was put into a wheelchair. His son Jacob went through the same struggles as I did. He had to grow up faster to help care for his dad.

During the summers we spent alot of time down in La Push. Charlie fishing with Billy, me playing with Jacob. Sometimes we went on the fishing trips too. Until I saw the fish blood or something and then I was fainting. Even at such a young age. Jacob's twin sisters were my friends at times. But when they were together they were the terrible two. They would push Jake down and ruin our mud pies. But separately, mostly just Rachel, it was decent. Just some teasing, no physical harm. I grew up clumsy so I didnt need help getting hurt. Every summer was my chance to see my father and my best friend. He would stay the night at my house, I stayed at his. Boy and girl be damned. We were best friends and nothing else mattered. Yes he was younger but why would I care? We had common ground and I felt the need to protect him from his sisters.

I had seen Jake every summer since moving to Phoenix, all but this last summer. He had been at a summer camp. I was heartbroken at first until Billy told me I could send him letters and I did. His handwriting sure never got better. It was like chicken scratch but hey I guess mine was too. He told me about how his school year had been, how excited he was for getting home. He told me about his best friends, Quil and Embry, and how they all pranked each other since they all attended the same camp. It made me miss him more because I had no other friends here in Forks. So my summer had been full of reading, letters, and cooking. Jacob's sisters had graduated and went their separate ways so I couldnt even talk to them.

I sat in Charlie's police cruiser looking out the window. It wasnt summer this time, it was school year. And I wasnt visiting I was moving here. During the middle of my junior year. I gave up and wanted mom to travel with Phil. Charlie told me I could stay with him and I am. It will be nice to be with my dad. He told me he got me a truck and that Jacob had fixed it up for me. I had a smile on my face after that. My best friend. I wonder if he'd hit puberty yet. Last time I saw him he was all skinny and awkward. He should at least be growing into his head. His nose too.

"so what time are Billy and Jacob coming over tonight?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway. I spotted the truck and smiled to myself. It was plain, just like me. An old soul and old body.

"They should be here in about an hour. You wont cook I'm ordering pizza. I want you to go unpack and just relax tonight."

I got out of the cruiser and went over to the truck peeking in it. "I like it" I said to Charlie who had my luggage and was carrying it to the front door.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to have your own thing to drive to school. I know how embarrassing it is for parents to drop you off"

I chuckled and followed him in as we went up to my room. He put my stuff down and excused himself to go downstairs. I dug through my bags and started unpacking. I saw my picture of my mom and put that on my dresser by my picture of me with Charlie. I saw my picture of me and jake when I was 10 and laughed to myself. I was very awkward. Big ears, buck teeth. He wasnt too much better. He almost looked like a girl and I remembered when we went to the diner and one of the waitresses told Billy his 'daughter' had beautiful hair. I laughed so hard juice almost came out of my nose. Never a dull moment.

I ran down the stairs, ok more like tripped and caught myself all the way down. When I got to the bottom I saw Charlie walk into the kitchen putting the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table before he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge I walked over peeking into the fridge and frowned. He didnt even get me any drinks, only beer in the fridge.

"Ch-Dad. I have nothing to drink" I said softly with a sigh looking at him.

"damn..I'm sorry Bells. I can give you some money to go pick you up something real quick." He dug through his wallet and handed me a $20 and I gave him a smile. I went to grab the keys to my truck that were hanging up and smiled. My first drive in my new, well new to me, truck. As I went outside I saw Billy smiling at me. He was wheeling himself to the side while looking towards his truck. All I could see was long hair. Jake?

"Jake just leave it, I'm sure you'd rather talk to Bella" Billy said giving me a wink. I blushed and looked to see the body stand up and he turned to look at me grinning.

Jake hit puberty. He wasnt man sized yet but he was a little boy anymore. You could see he had small muscles from playing around with his friends and working around the house.

"bells?" He moved over and hugged me tightly. "You grew up"

"I could say the same for you" I smiled. "oh I was about to go to the store and grab some drinks because dad seems to think beer is good for everyone"

Billy chuckled. "well Jake here can bring me in and ride with you?"

I nodded. "I'd like that. We could do some catching up"

Jake smiled. "ok hold on while I go wheel the old fart into the house"

I chuckled and nodded walking over to the truck getting in. I tried to start it and frowned when it didnt work. I was still trying when Jake got into the passenger side. "double pump the clutch"

Ohhh. I did as he said and it started right up. Wasnt exactly purring like a cat though. Sounded more like a cat with brochitis. I put it into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. It was a bit tough to get the gear put into drive but once I did I pulled off towards the store.

"so dad gave me $20. I may get a couple different drinks. And something for dessert. You know Charlie has like..nothing."

"get yourself some chips or something too. I think he has cereal but no milk, and um..koolaid packets from when we were begging summer before last. But he has no sugar." Jake made a face and I laughed.

"just like Charlie. I'm surprised he survives on his own."

"well now he has your help. So you happy to be back in Forks?" He teased. He knew I hated the weather here.

"I hate the rainy weather. But other than that I like being back. I get to see my best buddy all the time now" I grinned at him. "you're like..5'9ish now. Growth spurt?"

"a small one. My dad told me I'm going to be hitting another one. I'm hoping I'm over 6 foot. You are still short. You never grow. Still like 5'6ish or something." I glared at him playfully.

"shut up. I was taller than you most of our lives. It'll be a change for me to look up to you instead of vice versa" I saw the store and pulled into the parking lot before finding a good spot and parking. "time to get stuff"

I got out of the truck and he follow behind me going in. The store was small but I knew where everything was so it wasnt long before i was ready to go but Jake was goofing off playing peek-a-boo with a 2 year old girl who was giggling. I shook my head.

"Jake come on" I watched as he waved at the little girl and strolled over to him putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'm having like 5 kids when I get married"

"5? We'll see if your wife wants to pop out 5 of your bigheaded children" I laughed at his face and went through the checkout lane. It ended coming up to about 18 dollars and some change. I did good. Jake grabbed my bags and we made our way back to the truck before getting in.

"you know we're gonna get married and you would love to pop out my babies" He laughed. "making them is all the fun"

I looked at him shocked. Dirty little jacob. I started laughing. "summer camp corrupted you. What happened to my good Jacob?" I asked before pulling off towards my home.

"Quil and Embry discovered playboy and pornos. And you know they like to shared their knowledge" He shrugged. "you also know Billy and Charlie are worse than old ladies. Gossip and planning out futures. They have a bet on us actually but dont know I know"

"a bet about what?" I was curious.

"about if and when we'll get together. And other details with it. Dad says you'll come to me first and your dad thinks I'll come to you first."

"haha. my dad would be the one winning." I stuck out my tongue and pulled into the driveway. I opened the door and got out heading towards the door. Jake was right behind me and poked my side making me yelp slightly

"we'll see about that Bells" He laughed and we went inside to see our fathers grinning at us. Jake was right, they are worse than old gossiip queens.


	2. Author Note

Sorry I haven't been around in awhile. I completely forgot I had stories up and lost the saved parts of them! But I will read over what I've posted so far and then start anew. I'm back to feeling creative and I'm ready to share my random ideas. I should have a new chapter posted by tomorrow.


End file.
